Vampiros
by FireKai
Summary: Wincest. Durante uma caçada, Dean é transformado em vampiro. Em pânico, foge. Agora, Sam tenta encontrá-lo. Mas quando isso acontecer, que destino terão os dois, agora que Dean se tornou num ser da noite? Oneshot.


**Título:** Vampiros

**Autoria: **FireKai

**Género: **Wincest, não gosta, não leia.

**Casal: **Dean e Sam

**Aviso: **Sobrenatural e as suas personagens não me pertencem

**Sumário: **Wincest. Durante uma caçada, Dean é transformado em vampiro. Em pânico, foge. Agora, Sam tenta encontrá-lo. Mas quando isso acontecer, que destino terão os dois, agora que Dean se tornou num ser da noite? Oneshot.

**Vampiros**

Sam acordou a tremer. Ainda era de noite. Olhou para o relógio que tinha no pulso. Passava pouco das cinco da manhã. Olhou à sua volta. O quarto do motel parecia vazio sem Dean ali.

Sam virou-se na cama. Tentou adormecer, mas não conseguiu. Imagens do que tinha acontecido invadiram-lhe a mente. Vampiros, ele e Dean tinham ido caçar vampiros, mas algo tinha corrido mal. Eles tinham-se separado, cada um indo para um lado do barracão escuro.

Sam tinha matado dois vampiros, quando ouviu um grito. Era Dean. Sam correu pelo barracão, avistou Dean e dois vampiros. Em poucos segundos, conseguiu matá-los. Mas depois, veio a notícia que abalou Sam.

Os vampiros tinham conseguido dominar Dean e um dos vampiros tinha obrigado Dean a beber do seu sangue. Agora Dean tinha sangue de vampiro a correr-lhe pelas veias. Era um deles. Um vampiro.

E então, mesmo antes que Sam pudesse dizer alguma coisa para confortar Dean, Dean fugira. Desaparecera. E agora, Sam tentava achar pistas para o encontrar novamente. Dean podia ser um vampiro, mas continuava a ser Dean. Sam tinha de o encontrar.

Na manhã seguinte, Sam acordou cedo. Procurou nos jornais sobre acontecimentos estranhos na cidade. A sua última pesquisa e contactos com Bobby tinham revelado que era provável que Dean estivesse naquela cidade.

Depois de ter lido o jornal de uma ponta a outra, Sam encontrou uma notícia que lhe chamou a atenção e que parecia ser uma pista conclusiva. Na última noite, vários litros de sangue congelado do hospital tinham sido roubados. Sam suspirou. Devia ter sido Dean. Pelo menos, parecia que não estava a atacar pessoas para se alimentar.

No resto do dia, Sam tentou encontrar informação sobre Dean pela cidade, mas não encontrou quase nada. Era normal. Dean não deveria sair durante o dia. À noite, Sam decidiu percorrer alguns bares da cidade. Poderia ser que Dean estivesse por lá.

Depois de percorrer cinco bares, finalmente, Sam encontrou Dean. Dean estava sentado numa mesa, num canto escuro de um dos bares. À sua frente tinha alguns copos vazios. Sam aproximou-se e Dean só o viu quando Sam puxou uma cadeira e se sentou à sua frente.

"Dean, encontrei-te finalmente." disse Sam.

Dean pareceu assustado e tentou levantar-se, mas Sam agarrou-lhe o braço.

"Espera, temos de falar. Não vale a pena fugires." disse Sam.

Dean hesitou por um segundo, mas deixou-se ficar sentado. Sam largou-lhe o braço.

"Sam, eu já não sou o mesmo Dean que tu conheceste."

"Eu sei, mas não podes ter mudado totalmente, Dean." disse Sam. "Não devias ter fugido. Devíamos ter conversado."

"Sam, não há nada para conversar. Agora sou um vampiro. Tornei-me naquilo que nós caçamos." disse Dean. "Já não há nada que eu possa fazer. Se os outros caçadores descobrirem que me tornei num vampiro, vão caçar-me. E talvez seja melhor eu morrer mesmo."

Sam abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Não, não quero que morras, Dean." disse Sam. "Pronto, tornaste-te num vampiro, mas isso não quer dizer que tenhas de fugir de mim. Podes levar uma vida mais ou menos normal. Já encontrámos vampiros que não atacavam humanos. Foste tu que roubaste o sangue do hospital, ontem?"

"Fui."

"Vês, não és nenhum monstro. Estás diferente, mas não estás a magoar ninguém. A única pessoa que magoaste com a tua atitude, foi a mim."

Dean abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a de novo, sem dizer nada.

"Como é que pudeste fugir e deixar-me, assim sem mais nem menos?" perguntou Sam.

"Desculpa Sam, mas eu não te queria magoar, de nenhuma maneira. Quando me apercebi de que me tinha tornado num vampiro, tive medo de não me conseguir controlar e acabar por te atacar. Por isso, fugi." explicou Dean.

"Mas já viste que estás controlado, não atacaste ninguém. Porque é que não me contactaste? Eu tentei contactar-te, mas nunca atendeste o telemóvel."

"Perdi o telemóvel há uns dias." disse Dean. "E... tive medo de voltar a encontrar-te, Sam."

"Mas porquê?"

"Porque estou diferente. Tive medo de que ao encontrar-te, tivesses medo de mim." disse Dean.

"Eu nunca vou ter medo de ti, Dean."

"Mas... o que houve entre nós, está terminado." disse Dean. "Eu agora sou um vampiro..."

Sam abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Dean, podes ter-te tornado num vampiro, mas os meus sentimentos por ti não mudaram." disse Sam. "Eu amo-te, agora e sempre."

Dean abanou a cabeça negativamente.

"Sam, isto não iria resultar agora. Dantes, tínhamos problemas, pessoas que se opunham à nossa relação, o facto de sermos irmãos e agora, este problema é maior que todos os outros." disse Dean.

"Nós sempre superámos os problemas, vamos continuar a fazê-lo. A não ser que tenhas deixado de me amar. É isso, Dean?"

Dean e Sam olharam-se nos olhos.

"Não te poderia mentir, Sam." disse Dean. "É claro que não te deixei de amar, mas..."

"Então, vamos tentar, Dean. Estás diferente, mas a nossa relação pode resultar. Vamos tentar. Se não der certo, separamo-nos então." disse Sam. "Eu não quero desistir de ti, Dean."

"Eu não quero que desistas, Sam." disse Dean. "Está bem, vamos tentar então."

"Óptimo. Onde tens ficado nestes dias?"

"Tenho dormido, de dia, num barracão abandonado." explicou Dean. "Fiquei sem dinheiro e como só posso sair à noite, é mais difícil conseguir arranjar dinheiro."

"Não faz mal, Dean. Eu estou hospedado num motel. Vamos para lá."

Minutos depois, eles estavam a entrar no quarto do motel. Sam fechou a porta atrás de si e olhou à sua volta. Dean estava a olhar para ele. Sim, agora estava certo. O quarto e eles os dois. Era assim que devia ser.

"Presumo que agora só durmas de dia." disse Sam.

"Bom, eu posso dormir quando quiser." disse Dean. "Mas como costumo estar acordado toda a noite, é de dia que descanso."

"Hum, estou a ver." disse Sam.

Eles ficaram a olhar-se por alguns segundos.

"Dean, normalmente, mal entramos num quarto de um motel, tu atiras-me para cima da cama e começas a beijar-me." disse Sam. "Mas parece que agora que és vampiro, as coisas mudaram."

Dean sorriu, aproximou-se e beijou Sam.

"Nada disso, algumas coisas podem ter mudado, mas o meu interesse por ti não mudou nada. Nem o interesse pelo sexo." disse Dean.

Dean beijou Sam novamente e de seguida atirou-o para cima da cama. Segundos depois, estavam a beijar-se novamente. E no minuto seguinte, estavam a fazer amor.

Quando Sam acordou, Dean já não estava a seu lado na cama. Sam olhou para o seu relógio de pulso. Passava pouco das cinco da manhã. Sam levantou-se da cama. Não havia sinal de Dean em lado nenhum.

"Onde estará ele? Será que fugiu novamente?" perguntou-se Sam.

Alguns minutos depois, a porta do quarto abriu-se e Dean entrou. Estava bastante pálido.

"Dean, onde foste?" perguntou Sam.

"Voltei ao barracão... estava com fome e queria beber do sangue que roubei do hospital, mas quando lá cheguei, o sangue tinha desaparecido. Tentei voltar ao hospital para roubar mais sangue, mas agora a segurança foi redobrada e não consegui." disse Dean. "Sam, estou a perder o controlo por causa da fome. Quase ataquei uma jovem que ia a passar na rua."

Sam aproximou-se.

"Calma Dean, havemos de arranjar uma solução." disse Sam.

"Não sei se aguento muito tempo, Sam." disse Dean. "Sinto-me muito fraco..."

"Dean, não sei o que fazer." disse Sam. "A esta hora não está aberto nenhum talho. Podia ir lá tentar comprar carne com sangue, mas não dá..."

Dean sentou-se na cama. Estava cada vez mais pálido. Sam estava bastante preocupado. Dean tinha de se alimentar. Mas Sam não queria que Dean magoasse uma pessoa inocente. E então, teve uma ideia.

"Dean, já sei o que podemos fazer." disse Sam, aproximando-se. "Não posso deixar que magoes um inocente para te alimentares, por isso, alimenta-te de mim."

Dean arregalou os olhos.

"Não, nunca!" disse ele, levantando-se. "Nunca te faria isso, Sam."

"Tem de ser. Tu precisas de te alimentar. Podes alimentar-te do meu sangue. Se beberes apenas uma porção do meu sangue, eu não morrerei e tu ficarás bem." disse Sam. "É a melhor solução."

"Não." disse Dean. "Não posso fazer isso. Tu serias a última pessoa que eu quereria magoar."

"Dean, não é a mesma coisa que tu me atacares, eu estou a oferecer-me. É a melhor solução. Nós não magoamos inocentes, Dean." disse Sam, puxando a gola da camisola e revelando o seu pescoço. "Vá Dean, tu precisas de te alimentar."

Dean hesitou.

"Sam, tens a certeza?"

"Tenho."

"Está bem." disse Dean, aproximando-se. Os seus caninos estavam agora bem salientes. "Desculpa Sammy."

De seguida, Dean enterrou os seus dentes no pescoço de Sam. Sam sentiu uma dor aguda no pescoço, mas não se mexeu. Tudo não durou mais de cinco segundos. Dean afastou-se rapidamente. Sam cambaleou, mas Dean segurou-o.

"Aguenta Sam." disse Dean, voltando ao normal.

Dean sentou Sam na cama e foi buscar um copo com água para Sam beber. Depois, Dean encontrou um kit de primeiros socorros e fez um curativo no pescoço de Sam.

"Desculpa Sam."

"Eu é que quis." disse Sam. "Como te sentes?"

"Agora sinto-me bem." disse Dean. "Só bebi o essencial para eu me sentir bem, não foi muito, não queria afectar-te demasiado."

"Se eu descansar, fico bem." disse Sam.

Passaram-se vários dias. Sam e Dean decidiram continuar com o seu trabalho de caçadores. Apesar de Dean ser um vampiro, queria continuar a caçar e livrar o mundo de demónios maléficos.

Mas, com o passar dos dias, as diferenças entre o modo de vida de Sam e de Dean começaram a ser mais evidentes. Apesar de Dean tentar levar uma vida como um humano, era impossível por causa da luz do sol. E há noite, Sam não tinha a mesma capacidade de Dean para ficar acordado.

Depois de duas semanas, Sam tinha tomado uma decisão que poderia influenciar o resto da sua vida.

"Dean, quero tornar-me num vampiro como tu."

Dean olhou para Sam com uma expressão de incredulidade.

"O quê? Não podes estar a falar a sério!" exclamou Dean.

"Dean, voltaremos a ser iguais. Se formos dois vampiros, não haverá diferenças. Trabalharemos de noite, dormiremos de dia. E estaremos juntos da mesma maneira." disse Sam. "É a melhor solução."

"Não, não é. Sam, ser um vampiro não é fácil."

"Ser humano também não é." disse Sam. "Se estiver contigo, estarei bem. E se um de nós ficar fraco e formos os dois vampiros, poderemos alimentar-nos um do outro. Teremos o mesmo modo de vida."

Dean abanou negativamente a cabeça.

"Sam, já é difícil o suficiente para mim ser um vampiro. Não quero que passes pelo mesmo. Não te vou transformar num vampiro. Não vou."

A conversa tinha ficado por ali. Sam compreendia as razões de Dean e acabou por não falar mais no assunto. No entanto, uns dias depois, quando Sam e Dean estavam a caçar um lobisomem, o lobisomem tinha atacado Sam de surpresa, fazendo-lhes cortes profundos. Dean tinha matado o lobisomem de seguida.

"Aguenta Sam, vou levar-te para o hospital." disse Dean.

Mas as feridas pareciam profundas e Sam estava a perder bastante sangue.

"Acho que não chego ao hospital, Dean." disse Sam.

"Não digas isso. Vais ficar bem."

Dean conseguiu levar Sam de volta ao Impala e partiram para o hospital. Mas não estavam nem a meio do caminho quando Sam desmaiou. Dean parou o carro. As batidas do coração de Sam estavam bastante fracas.

"Sammy, desculpa, mas tem mesmo de ser..."

Quando Sam acordou, Dean estava a seu lado e estavam de novo no quarto do motel.

"O que se passou?" perguntou Sam, confuso. "Espera, o lobisomem atacou-me... mas não estou no hospital."

"Não, não íamos chegar a tempo, Sam." disse Dean. "Tive de tomar uma decisão."

"Que decisão?" perguntou Sam.

"Para te salvar, fiz com que bebesses um pouco do meu sangue." explicou Dean. "Desculpa Sam, mas agora és um vampiro. Foi a única maneira de te salvar."

Sam abanou a cabeça.

"Sou um vampiro? Estou a ver..."

"Sammy, desculpa."

"Não, não peças desculpa. Fizeste a coisa certa." disse Sam. "Agora somos iguais."

"Sammy, isto não vai ser fácil." disse Dean. "Dois vampiros que são caçadores... é complicado."

"A nossa vida sempre foi complicada, Dean." disse Sam. "Mas contigo a meu lado, sou capaz de enfrentar tudo, Dean."

E assim foi. Sam e Dean, agora vampiros, continuaram com o seu trabalho de caçadores. Durante o dia dormiam, estavam juntos, recolhiam informações e planeavam estratégias. À noite actuavam. O mais importante para eles, era estarem juntos, fosse em forma humana ou transformados em vampiros.


End file.
